geishaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarthCookie/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Geisha world Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zen shadow (Talk) 02:21, December 4, 2011 can you help with wordmarkzen shadow 16:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) can you help with the word markzen shadow 16:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) your doing a good job keep it up zen shadow 21:47, December 4, 2011 (UTC) can you look at the task bar and see what you can dozen shadow 22:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) you can work on my signaturezen shadow 22:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) if you know anyone that would be good for geisha world let me knowzen shadow 23:02, December 4, 2011 (UTC) my fav colors are blue and green why zen shadow 23:47, December 4, 2011 (UTC) thank you {subst:Zen shadow}} 00:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) how bad did the wiki look when you came to geisha world{subst:Zen shadow}} 00:46, December 5, 2011 (UTC) how did you find geisha world{subst:Zen shadow}} 13:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC) i think we need more admin and editiors to get a spotlight''Zen shadow'' Talk 23:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) how do we get more editors''Zen shadow'' Talk 00:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) i updated my two blogsand tried to get a kustem skin made''Zen shadow'' Talk 14:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) how do we premote geisha world i tried everything i can think of ''Zen shadow'' Talk 14:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) can we try link share''Zen shadow'' Talk 23:13, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ok i have add more pages can add some pages and pics ''Zen shadow'' Talk 13:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) how do we premote this wika''Zen shadow'' Talk 13:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) i am trying to do a link share with other wikas ''Zen shadow'' Talk 16:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) where have you been ''Zen shadow'' Talk 13:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) hey if you can think of any wiki that can help us out can you ask them to link to us ''Zen shadow'' Talk 13:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) i would like to this to our pages http://manga.wikia.com ''Zen shadow'' Talk 23:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub ''Zen shadow'' Talk 16:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) they said any anime related wika use this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub ''Zen shadow'' Talk 00:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC) can you add more pages and pic ''Zen shadow'' Talk 15:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ok i filled in some pages how did i do ''Zen shadow'' Talk 20:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) is thare anything you can do to get visitors and editors to geisha world''Zen shadow'' Talk 15:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) =Admin Central:Main Page/Wikis that need editors= Edit this page *History *Rename Talk0 52,480pages on this wiki < Admin Central:Main Page add this link http://dragonhandbook.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Handbook_Wiki[[User:Zen shadow|''Zen shadow'']] Talk 23:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC) add this link http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki ''Zen shadow'' Talk 15:33, December 31, 2011 (UTC) can we start a mini-hub with some other wiki''Zen shadow'' Talk 19:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC)